


时间之沙

by SleepyLuna



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: 因误中巴巴尔星人奸计，希卡利和梦比优斯双双被困入能改变时间流的装置中，在绝望中为希望而战斗。





	时间之沙

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的“制造独立空间，控制该空间里时间流速”的设定来自变形金刚漫画《More Than Meet The Eye》中的类似装置。

       虽然不想承认，但希卡利这回着实后悔了。因为测试小组里的几个新人还在手忙脚乱地准备器材，自己就先人一步带着需要测试的仪器到了偏远的测试地小行星。不是冤家不聚头，在这荒凉的小行星上遇上了巴巴尔星人。为了保护测试仪器，希卡利不敢出全力迎敌。可巴巴尔星人作为宇宙人，身手比普通怪兽敏捷得多。他逮住了希卡利的破绽，抢过一个测试仪器，反手就用在了希卡利身上。结果现在希卡利被自己的发明物困住不说，还让巴巴尔星人逃走。不用想也知道，那家伙有什么侵略计划吧。

       这待测试仪器的仪器名叫时龛，顾名思义，是使用了时间流技术的造物：通过制造独立的空间来控制其中的时间流速。未使用状态下形似一副手铐，一旦戴上并启动，便会自动按被捕捉对象的形体形成一个密闭空间。那样子，用地球人的眼光来看，大概很像那种叫棺材的东西。万幸的是，因为还没开始正式测试，时龛内部与外界的时间流速差并不大。对希卡利来说，真正麻烦的是如何逃脱时龛。在这密闭空间里接收到的光能辐射极小，想来身为奥特曼的他支撑不了多久。而巴巴尔星人肯定带走了剩下的时龛。他们觊觎光之国已久，最先去的应该就是光之国了。虽然作为测试的时龛并不多，但一旦困住主力部队，胜负便难说了。

       想到这一切都是因为自己的失误，希卡利真是懊悔不已。身为警备队队员，却让重要的实验器材落入敌人之手，简直是给警备队抹黑。

       “呃啊啊啊！！！”他用力挣扎，试图挣脱手腕，眼前的装置却纹丝不动。这也是自然，作为研究小组的领队，他知道自己在时龛上花费了多少心血。绝不是挣扎两下就能摆脱的。

       另一边的巴巴尔星人化作希卡利的样貌来到了光之国。摸到了科学院的门口，正撞上出来的测试小组，几个新人毕恭毕敬地向他打招呼。巴巴尔星人也不客气，假意说测试已经完成，途中不慎遗失了一个测试仪器，让新人们把剩下的直接调整到实用参数。

       “可是，前辈……实际使用时候的参数，还没有确定啊……”一个新人为难地说道。

       “那就设定我说过的参数啊！”

       虽然觉得为难，而且不明白平日和蔼的希卡利今日为何发难，但身为新人也只能照做。

       接过已经调好参数的时龛，巴巴尔星人暗笑光之国的普通人也不过尔尔。“哼～”他抬手将一个时龛扣在眼前的科学院新人手上，道：“你就来做第一个实验对象吧。”

       随着一声惊呼，时龛启动，将这个可怜的家伙困住了。小组其他的成员有的怔住了，有的大呼不妙，看着眼前一反常态的前辈不知如何是好。

       等警备队赶到时，科学院已是一片狼藉。此处配备的警卫与巴巴尔星人根本交手不了几回合，更别说一开始还会被他幻化的希卡利的外表迷惑。其他的研究人员，平时一个个一心搞科研，在战斗上更是捉襟见肘。

       “希卡利！！！”困在时龛里的希卡利恍惚中听见了梦比优斯的喊声。很轻，像是从很远的地方飘来的。等清醒过来，再一次发现自己身处时龛，才惊觉那是自己的幻觉。

       要镇定，希卡利！冷静下来，思路才能清晰。能逃脱这装置的，也只有身为发明者的自己了！

       不知是不是那声恍惚中的“希卡利”让自己有了动力，希卡利暗暗给自己打气。就算是幻觉也好，我确实还有不能被困在这里的理由啊！

       “嘿呀！”梦比优斯一拳打在希卡利的铠甲上。对方冷笑着，挑衅般地握住他的拳头。两人暗自较着劲。

       巴巴尔星人这次算是有备而来，说话也愈发狂妄。“小家伙，打这么久你不累我也累了。不如歇会儿？”

       “不会让你们得逞的！”梦比优斯挣脱了巴巴尔星人，向后退了几步拉开了距离。“我和哥哥们，一定会保护好光之国的！而且，我不会允许你用光之国战士的样貌，做这种卑鄙的事！”

       “哼，你有你的哥哥们，我也有我的同伴啊。”巴巴尔星人指了指梦比优斯后方，警备队的其他队员正和数量众多的入侵者战斗着。

       “呀啊啊啊啊！！！！！”火红色的花纹燃烧在年轻的战士身上，胸前绘出一双金色的翅膀。“燃烧勇者形态！”

       侧身躲过对面飞来的火球，巴巴尔星人暗叫麻烦。准备好时龛，飞身接近梦比优斯，扣在他一只手上。梦比优斯一愣，但看见对方提着那手铐就要往自己另一只手上扣，旋即躲开。但终究一只手被困住，最后还是不敌巴巴尔星人，被戴上了这个奇怪的装置。梦比优斯仍想挣扎，但时龛已经启动，只是徒劳。

       “啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”梦比优斯的叫喊声随着时龛封闭而消失。

       泰罗听见叫声分神看向梦比优斯这边，却只看见地上的石棺和一旁的希卡利：“梦比优斯！！”

       巴巴尔星人转向泰罗，身上由蓝变红：“泰罗奥特曼，不如与您的爱徒过过招如何？”巴巴尔星人变成了梦比优斯的样子。败在自己的爱徒手里，应该会是件十分难忘的事吧。

       “希卡利！希卡利！”这回希卡利确切地听到了梦比优斯的呼喊。与其说是听到，不如说是直接在脑海中响起，而且越来越清晰。

       “梦比优斯？”希卡利喊出对方的名字，逼仄的空间里回荡着他的声音。但连着几声呼唤，并没有换来对方的回应。梦比优斯的声音渐渐消失了。希卡利泄气地叹了口气，回过神继续研究时龛。

       “希卡利！我该怎么办？”某个瞬间，梦比优斯的声音再次在希卡利脑中响起，并不断重复着这句话。

       “梦比优斯？”希卡利的呼喊显然无用，对方还在呼救，语气也变得愈发焦急。

       难道是心电感应？！

       一个念头如电光石火闪过希卡利的脑中。

       “心电感应？”梦比优斯像是听到了希卡利的想法，回应道。又像是怕希卡利听不到，一遍遍地重复着。

       希卡利没想到自己一击即中，“对，我们或许现在是在用心电感应交流。”希卡利说完，才发觉对方是听不到的，在脑海中把自己的想法又传达了一遍。

       “原来如此，也就是说我们用想的就可以交流。”梦比优斯向希卡利一遍遍求证。

       没错。虽然不清楚怎么回事，但我现在被困在时龛里。哦，就是我最近在研究的那个装置。

       “我也被巴巴尔星人打败了，被困在石棺里。”梦比优斯心有不甘，一口气不停歇地向希卡利诉说了光之国的情况。希卡利这才知道梦比优斯和自己一样被时龛困住了。

       你别急，我很快就会挣脱。然后我马上就回光之国救你……和大家。

       希卡利安慰着梦比优斯，但看着自己被困住的双手，心里为自己捏了把汗。除手部以外的空间没有一点缝隙，时龛内部唯一的弱点，只有载有启动装置的手铐部分了。希卡利调整手腕的角度，亮出骑士光刃，切割手铐相对脆弱的部分。

       “希卡利，我试着用光剑切割，可是好像没有用。光剑也折断了好多次了。”梦比优斯的声音有些泄气，但单纯如他，似乎仍在努力。

       梦比优斯，你再等等。我，很快就可以出来了。很快，就可以来救你了。你别莽撞，别耗费自己的体力！

       希卡利心急，光刃也随之折断，“呃！！”

       “希卡利，光剑不行，我在试别的办法。哥哥们不知道怎么样了，我一定要去帮助他们。”梦比优斯说了很多很多话，声音却渐渐远去，像被风吹走。希卡利最后听到的声音，是梦比优斯蓄力的喊声，“呃啊啊啊啊！！！！”

       梦比优斯！别冲动！不要用梦比姆炸弹！

       希卡利被最后的喊声怔住了，他再次亮出光刃，奋力切割着手铐，已经快要可以破坏掉启动装置了！

       “梦比优斯，你一定要等我！一定要等我啊！我还有很多话想和你说！”

       希卡利在脑海里想着，嘴里说着，急切地想要把自己的想法传达给对方。

       “我以前一心沉醉于科学，甚至爱上了一颗行星。为了那颗星星，我迷失了自己，沉迷于复仇。”

       直到胸前亮起了红灯，希卡利才意识到自己不知道已经被困住多久了。

       “但是，我遇到了你！我一直都很想感谢你！与你的相遇是我这一生里最好的事情！只有你！”

       要赶快了！自己尚且快要支撑不住，更不要说一直在耗费体力的梦比优斯了！

       “只有你！没有放弃我！在我最迷茫的时候！在我最痛苦的时候！”

       还差一点点就可以挣脱了！！

       “所以！你一定要等我！因为！我也决定！再也不离开你了！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

       启动装置被破坏了，时龛发出嗡嗡的响声。随着希卡利的暴力破坏，困住他的空间终于炸裂开来，四散飞去。

       再次回到正常的宇宙中，希卡利的能量渐渐恢复了。“梦比优斯？梦比优斯？！”他试着在脑海里呼唤对方，却迟迟得不到回应。

       不要！不要这样！

       希卡利旋即返回光之国。

       不要有事，梦比优斯！

       希卡利返回光之国的时候，战火尚未停歇，但敌人也只剩零星抵抗。赛罗看见他，一脸不满地问，“你去哪里了，大科学家？”

       希卡利自知理亏，只能开口道歉：“非常抱歉！这次是因为我的疏忽才……”

       “哼，行了，最后还不是要靠我的终极警备队。”赛罗撇撇嘴，“梦比优斯就交给你了！我回来都没看见他，别又出什么事了！”

       希卡利心里默默给赛罗道谢，立刻去找梦比优斯。一路问过许多人，看见受伤的平民众多，希卡利心里自责。同时，也愈发担心梦比优斯。

       拜托了！如果梦比优斯你代表无限，那请一定要把无限可能中最安全的那个你带回来！！

       终于，希卡利在战场中央发现了那具石棺。虽然外表并没有破损，但不知里面的人情况如何。

       希卡利正要向石棺走去，却先被泰罗叫住。泰罗捂住身上的伤口，语气有些愠怒。希卡利看向他，点了点头，算是做了约定，然后走向石棺。

       希卡利关闭了时龛，祈祷着梦比优斯不要有事。

       石棺缓缓打开，里面却空空如也。

       “不要！”希卡利不敢相信这现实，他伸手进石棺，一寸寸找寻着梦比优斯的踪影。他不信，不信那个刚才还一直与他保持心电感应的人已经不复存在。不信，那个永远微笑着的人就这样消失在宇宙里。

       星辰般的光子闪耀着，飘散在希卡利身后。

       “不要……明明是我的错……为什么……”希卡利看着那些光子穿过自己的指缝，一如当初自己没能拯救的阿柏。死去的阿柏化作沙土，尚且还算是存留过世间的证明，但本该出现在眼前的人，却只能化作光芒湮没在冰冷的宇宙间。

       “你是我最想保护的人……也是我最不想失去的人……可我却……”已经没有光子再穿越希卡利的指缝了，可希卡利不知道自己还能干什么。再去触碰那空空如也的石棺，只会再一次印证对方的消失。

       “我……谁也没能保护住……”希卡利握紧拳头，想抓住些莫须有的东西聊以慰藉，“我……什么也做不到……”

       他看到时龛上设置的参数，顿时明白了。明白了自己真的无力回天，真的无法拯救自己心爱的人了。

       火花塔的光芒似乎更明亮了些，但这并不能改变什么。希卡利跪在石棺旁，双手撑地，懊悔自己当初为什么一意孤行，只身前往小行星。

       “希卡利并不是什么也做不到！”

       是幻觉吗？听到了梦比优斯的声音。

       “我眼中的希卡利，在科学上努力钻研，在警备队兢兢业业，是无论在哪方面都在为了和平不断努力的人！”

       幻觉也好，至少那是梦比优斯。即使这幻觉此时此刻几乎令希卡利心碎。

       “所以，希卡利，不要再自责了！”一只红色的手扶上希卡利的肩。

       希卡利转过身，眼前，正是他最想要的，那无限可能中最可爱的一种。

       “梦比优斯！”

       拥抱吧，拥抱这一刻。如果这一刻转瞬即逝，那至少还有一个拥抱，如果这一刻地久天长，那至少还有一个拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 因为我实在不知道该怎么结束战斗，就搬来赛罗救场了。本命就是在这种时候用的，对吧？不写赛罗，我可能就烂尾了……
> 
> 2\. 赛兔子送了助攻就跑，还替主角们把仗打完了，不给咱奥圈雷锋点个赞吗？
> 
> 3\. 最初的设想里，光之国没有战斗，小梦也没有被困住，小梦救出了希卡利。那场景，大概类似于《未来日记》最后我妻由乃救出天野雪辉，并拥抱那样。但是我写着写着就控制不住自己的脑洞，然后剧情就变成现在这样了。
> 
> 4\. 文中比较隐晦的一点是，困住小梦的时龛时间流速比外界快。所以希卡利才会听到小梦一直在重复说话、说了很多话。小梦也真的一直都很听话地在等希卡利。而希卡利看到参数，觉得小梦终究是因为能量耗尽而死了。
> 
> 5\. 至于为什么只有希梦能心电感应，是因为时龛制造的独立空间之间相互有联系，加上他俩情投意合，所以脑电波也就这样那样了。或者那个科学院的倒霉蛋死掉了……吧？又或者新人体力不支晕过去了，留给希梦小剧场了。
> 
> 6\. 本来要写小梦抱希卡利的，毕竟小梦那么暖。但是我怕把小梦写太主动，大家不认为是 【希梦】，所以就让希卡利抱了小梦。谁主动抱谁，这一点是我特意改的。
> 
> 7\. 希卡利，感受哥哥的愤怒吧！！By: 泰罗
> 
> 8\. 至于是HE还是BE，见仁见智。我没控制住，就变成了这种暧昧不清的结局……但身为作者，我觉得是HE，我觉得小梦没死。至于为什么没死，那大概是天意吧，反正我也圆不过去了。当然，读者认为小梦死了，是BE也完全可以。每个人都有自己的看法，完全没问题。
> 
> 9\. 这篇可能看起来没什么cp感，没有吃糖的甜腻。但是写作时还有写作之前其实考虑了很久希卡利和小梦的性格，希望在正文里尽量不要ooc。觉得希卡利和DW的刀客特很像啊，爱上一颗行星和燃烧一颗星星来道别，都是十分浪漫的男人啊。小梦的话，tv里辅佐官都替我总结了（｡ò ∀ ó｡）


End file.
